Legends of Oblivia
by Pokegirl333
Summary: Summer has dreamed of becoming a ranger as long as she can remember. Finally, her chance comes and she is accepted into Ranger School in Almia. A few months after graduation, Summer is sent to Oblvia with her new partner, Ben. But what is with the strange organization they run into? And who is the mysterious boy they keep running into?
1. A New Start

_"Oh Arceus, both the parents are so burnt they're unrecognizable... Quick! Survey the area for young two children! Now! Please, Arceus, please let them be alive..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That wraps it up Miss Minami. You've passed with flying colors!" The young girl blushed, trying to contain the smile starting to form on her face. "Now here is your styler. This will be very important... FOR WHEN YOU HELP US TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

She dropped the device, startled at the man's outburst. "E-excuse me?" She stuttered, baffled. The man let loose a small chuckle.

"Sorry," he began, "messing with you kids is just too much fun. Expecially transfers." The girl laughed nervously, and bent over to pick up her styler. "So, um, where do I go from here?"

"Your teacher, Ms. April should be here to-" He was cut short when a woman, the transfer assumed was said teacher, burst into the room. "Ah! You must be our new student, the one from Fiore?" The girl nodded her head quickly.

Mrs. April giggled at her reaction. "Darling, there's no reason to be so nervous! I can assure you that you will be welcomed with open arms at our school. You'll love your new peers, I know it."

The teacher led the girl to her new classroom, where a group of boys and girls were gossiping about the new kid. "You stay out her for a moment. I'll get their attention." Mrs. April walked into the room, and the class immediately rushed to their seats.

"Okay class," she began, "as you all know today we have a new addition to our class today. I expect all of you to show her-" The class erupted into a series of whispers and giggles once more.

Mrs. April cleared her throat loudly, which caused everyone to fall silent.

"As I was saying," she tried once more, glaring at her students, "I expect all of you to show her kindness. Especially considering she is not from this region, as the majority of you are."

The teacher motioned the new student to come in, and she obliged. The girl looked around the room of students. She shifted her feet, uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving.

The first person that caught her eye was a boy. He looked quite uninterested in what was happening, as he drew circles on his desk with his finger, and had his head held up with his hand.

Well, to be honest, it wasn't the boy who intrigued her. It was his hair, he had hair that looked like it deified the laws of gravity. She pondered how he got it to stay up like that. Without warning, he looked up and caught her staring.

The blood rushed to her cheeks, and she looked down immediately, embarrassed. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up, suddenly intensely aware of her surroundings. "Oh, yeah. I'm Summer Minami. Before coming to Almia, I lived in Summerland which is in Fiore."

She stole a glance at the boy she was looking at before. He looked at her, emotionless besides a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Welcome to our class, Summer. Get yourself introduced to your new classmates. After that," she surveyed the room, "Alexis Rin and Ben Natsuya can show you around the school. Raise your hands, you two."

A tall girl with curly red hair raised her hand, as did the boy with the gravity-deifying hair. Summer smiled nervously, as Mrs. April walked out of the room.

The students looked at one another, before focusing on Summer. Then they shot questions at her like bullets. "Are you really from Fiore?" One boy asked.

"Do you know Lunick and Solona?" Another student yelled. "Do you find it ironic that your name is Summer, and your from Summerland? Cause I do." A girl in the back of the crowd said. "You single, hot stuff?"

Everyone turned toward a blonde boy in the center of the crowd.

"What? I'm interested so I asked, sue me." He said, raising his hands up in defense. "Okay, seriously Casey? Seriously? You're impossible sometimes." Alexis groaned, smacking the back of his head. "Idiot..." She mumbled, and led Ben and Summer out of the room.

"I'm really sorry about him. There are just some people who are born stupid. He's one of them." Alexis stated, as she and Ben led me to a room across the hall from ours.

"So hey..." Summer began nervously, twiddling her thumbs. The two looked at her with intrigue. "About when I was, um, looking at you earlier..." Ben chuckled at her.

"I don't blame you. Most people do when they see my hair." Summer sighed with relief, and cast a warm smile at him. "This is Mr. Kincaid's room. Try not to breathe the same air as him too long, all that hairspray might kill you." Alexis joked.

"So do we have any upper or lower classmen?" Summer asked, as they headed toward the library.

Ben nodded, "We don't have any lower classmen, seeing as we're the lowest grade. However there are two more grades we have to go through before we graduate."

"All the grades go to the same teachers!" Alexis jumped in. "We just go at different times, and we learn different information." Summer nodded, imploring them to continue. "You take the same three classes every year. It just gets more complex as you move up."

"What are the classes?" Summer asked, walking into the library and sitting at a table. Alexis sat down next to her. "I think learning about Pokemon types, moves and abilities is one."

Ben sat across for them. "There's health. You basically learn how to treat human and pokemon wounds. We do physical stuff in there too though."

"Specialized classes take up the last class. Basically they separate the students into rangers, operators, and mechanics into groups for that one." Alexis finished. Summer nodded.

They were finishing up their tour of the school as the bells started to sound. "Time for special classes! Summer, what are you taking?" Ben asked, running down the stairs. "Oh, I'm aspiring to be a ranger!" Summer smiled proudly.

"Awesome! Me too! C'mon, we can go together!" Ben's laughter filled the air as he hooked his arm around Summer's and ran off, yelling a quick goodbye to Alexis. "So!" Summer huffed out while running off to the final class of the day. "What class is Alexis taking?"

They finally arrived at the area outside the school, just in time to see more and more of their classmates flooding in. "Looking around now, I don't see the blonde perve either." Ben laughed at her comment.

"Alexis is trying to be a mechanic, she's by far the smartest person in our grade. The 'blonde perve' aka. Casey Kurasshu, is studying to be an operator."

"Okay class!" The teacher yelled. "Today's class is special. I've brought in some bidoof, so that I can evaluate your individual skills. Please, if you're not performing a capture, do not be near the bidoof and try to keep quiet!"

He cast an irritated look at a group of boys snickering in the back. "We'll go in alphabetical order. First up is," he glanced at the clipboard in his hand. "Jessica Anderson!"

Summer's hand instinctively reached to grab her styler. She typically wasn't one to show off, but this was her chance. Her chance to show that she belonged here, even though she had been half a year late. She was eager to show that all her effort, practice, and studying over the past seven years had paid off.

The minutes seemed like hours, as she sat impatiently as each ranger-to-be took his or her turn. Arceus, why did her last name have to start with an M?

Summer smiled widely as the name before her's was called. She whipped out her school styler, a look of determination plastered on her face. This was one opportunity she didn't plan on wasting.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters.**

 **A/N: This is my first story, so I'll apologize in advance for not being that great of an author. Reviews of any kind are incredibly helpful. Criticisms, compliments, critiques, and suggestions of any kind will help a lot. Thanks for taking the time to read this! I'll try to have an update up by next Sunday!**


	2. Panic

"Arceus, Lexi, what is with all the racket?"

Summer had been at the school for about two months now. She was lying in her bunk bed above her red-headed friend, when some girls snuck out all giggly, dragging the half-awake new girl with them.

"The third years have this tradition, where you have to do some sort of courage test if you're new." Alexis groaned, shifting her body to get more comfortable.

"The new girl, as in Kate Hitomi?" Summer asked, poking her head to look at Alexis. She nodded, looking back at her friend. "Hey, did you happen to know her? I heard she moved here from Wintown."

Summer giggled, but shook her head. "People from Summerland and Wintown don't really visit each other because the temperature difference.

"AAAHHHHH!" A high pitched screech resounded throughout the school building. Summer, Alexis, and all of the the first and second year girls covered their ears. "Ah!" A second year cried. "What was that?"

A blonde with puffy blonde hair walked into the room. "Ah, sorry," she began, rubbing the back of her head, "that was Keith. He had to go with Kate on her test." Summer groaned internally. She pulled her pillow over her head.

Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind, and let her senses slip away until she was finally asleep.

 _Flames erupted all around her. Her heart beated quickly, and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her dress caught fire and she screamed, smacking it until it went out. The girl looked at her now burned hand, and began to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?"_

 _She began to cough as smoke filled the room. Her tiny hand moved slowly towards the door, before it exploded._

Summer sat up quickly in her bed, gasping for air. Hot tears ran down her face.

She looked around the room, only to find everyone asleep. "W-what was that..." She mumbled to herself. Summer remembered attending a funeral when she was very young for a married couple, and their children a couple years back.

She recalled that their house had been burned to the ground, and the reason she attended was because her temporary caretaker had supposedly known the family. Summer assumed that's where the dream originated, but why was she dreaming about it now?

The brunette layed back down, staring at the ceiling. Honestly, she was afraid to go back asleep. Summer felt terrible for the poor family, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty that she hadn't felt any desire to cry at the funeral.

Realizing she probably wasn't going to doze off anytime soon, she decided to write a letter to her old orphanage.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _How are all of you? I'm sorry for not writing until now, but I haven't felt the need to. School's great! I've made three great friends I wouldn't trade for the world, Alexis, Ben, and Casey. Alexis is sort of a super genius. She does have a nasty habit of panicking whenever the situation is tense though. Once, she though she was late for an assignment, and she nearly passed out! Ben, on the other hand is really calm most of the time. He's smart, but not as smart as Alexis. He's the type of person you can really rely on though. He does have one quirk, he's absolutely terrified of balloons! Funny, right? Casey is a bit of a player, he hits on every girl he meets. It's kind of sad, since I think Alexis has a thing for him. He barely passes the classes, and likes to prank people. Once, he dyed Ben's hair pink! But when push comes to shove, he's a person you can turn to for help. I love then so much. I really I miss all of you so much, and I think about you every day. The school year is going to be over in about two months, so I'll come visit then. I'd come sooner, but students aren't allowed to leave during breaks. I think I'll end it here. Hopefully you can send a letter back real soon, if you do please send me a group picture!_

 _With Love, Summer_

Summer sighed, and sat the paper aside. She smiled to herself, satisfied with her letter. "I think," the brunette yawned quietly, "I can sleep now." She curled up on her bed, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Summer! Summer, Arceus, wake up!" Summer sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She looked towards the direction of the worried voice. "Hm? Ben? What the heck are you doing in the girl's dorms?"

"That doesn't matter. Sum, Alexis is gone!" That bit of info caught her attention immediately. "What? What do you mean by 'gone?'"

"Gone means gone, Summer! Mrs. April came in this morning to find her for some help, and she wasn't in her bed! She searched the whole school before coming and waking us up!"

Summer jumped down from the top bunk, Ben helping her steady herself when she hit the ground.

"Let's go." Summer deadpanned as she ran fro the room. She was running toward Mrs. April's room, when she heard a voice coming from outside. "Ben!" Summer yelled suddenly, grabbing his attention. "I'm going to go check something out in the back of the school. Get Mrs. April and come out there ASAP."

Ben looked unsure, but nodded and ran off. Summer raced to the back of the school, and peeked around the corner. "Keep quiet, you little brat. You'll be set free as soon as I can use you to blackmail this school for money." A man in black clothing spat at Alexis. She had her hands tied behind her back, with a gag in her mouth. She was making muffled noises that sounded like screaming.

The man had a gun pointed at her head. "Shut up or I'll shoot your brain out, kid!" He screamed, kicked the back of her foot. Alexis immediately quieted, but soft tears streaked her face. Summer growled, and refused to look at the scene before her any longer. "Hey you!" She cried catching both of their attentions.

Alexis widened her eyes, and her muffled screams began once more. "Let her go!" The man laughed. "You're in no position to make demands, little girl. Take one more step forward and I'll shoot your friend." Summer forced a smile, she had to play confident or neither of them would survive this.

"Do it. I've seen your face, you'll be put on trial for murder." Summer began to sweat, but the man fortunately didn't notice. "Even if you kill me, there are now people surveying the grounds for her. You have no chance to escape. Let her go now, and you'll be let off easy."

Alexis struggled and struggled until she was able to get her gag off. "Summer! I'm so sorry, I was just walking around the grounds this morning and...and..." She began to shake. "Arceus, just shut up already!" Her captor screamed, throwing her down. "Alexis!" Summer cried running to her friend.

The man panicked, aimed, and fired, shooting Summer in the arm. She let a surprised gasp before falling to the ground, grasping her arm in pain. "Summer!" Ben cried as he turned the corner, followed by Mrs. April, Casey, and Principal Lamont.

Lamont ran up the the man before he could do anything but graze his leg with a bullet, and tazed him. Casey and Mrs. April ran to untie Alexis, who was hyper ventilating at this point. Ben ran to Summer, and pulled out a miniature first-aid kit.

"Ben..." Summer murmured sleepily as he tended to her bleeding arm. "Sum, you've gotta stay awake. Just give me a minute to stop the blood flow." Ben worked quickly, and without hesitation. "But I'm tired, Ben. Just for a minute?" She replied, leaning her head against his leg.

"Summer, no. Stay awake." The brunette ignored his pleas and closed her eyes anyway, just as he finished bandaging her arm. He picked her up, and ran off toward the school. He left Casey, Mrs. April and Principal Lamont to deal with the man, Alexis, and the large blood stain in the grass.

"Don't worry, Sum. You're gonna be just fine."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Chapter two done! I worked really hard to make this one more interesting than the first, because I felt that it was kind of boring. I know I have this up a lot earlier than intended, but I had some free time so bam. Chapter. Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this. Reviews and stuff are really aprreciated!**


	3. Goodbyes

"I can't believe it's already over, Case."

Alexis walked toward Mrs. April's classroom, with Casey in tow. She couldn't help but smile at the decorations around the building. Today was the last day of the school year, and she had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, I know." The blonde replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"No classes today right, Lexi?" Summer and Ben ran to catch up with the duo. Alexis nodded, watching the third years come downstairs wearing dresses and tuxes. "It's because the third years are holding a graduation today. There's going to be a ton of people coming into the school today, so they didn't really have a choice but to cancel all the classes. The principal said we can either choose to attend, or just hang around the school."

Summer smiled to herself. She had successfully survived the year, and had made three amazing friends along the way. She was excited that their first year was over, but also sad because they would all be separating for the summer. Casey and Ben would stay here in Almia. Casey in Boyleland and Ben in Vientown. Alexis would be returning to Kanto to visit her family. They had already agreed to write to one another, but it wouldn't feel the same.

"Sum and I are going to attend the graduation, how about you guys?" Alexis questioned, looking at the teachers setting up the chairs. Ben thought for a moment. "I haven't anything better to do. Sure, why not? Case?" Casey merely shrugged and gave a quick nod.

About an hour passed before people began flooding into the building and everyone was seated. Principal Lamont took the stage to begin the ceremony. "Congratulations graduates!" He began with a wide smile on his face. "I am delighted that I can..." Summer stopped listening after that. The speech had taken a lot of time to write, she could tell. However she just couldn't find it interesting. Summed looked around the crowd to see who had shown up to pass the time.

Most of the people seemed to be parents and siblings, all bunched together with big grins on their faces, and tears in their eyes. There were a few people sitting alone here and there. An elderly woman with a Skitty who was sleeping peacefully on her lap, a woman who seemed to be pregnant, and a man in a business suit who kept looking at his watch.

One person stood out among the others though, well at least to Summer he did. He looked to be about the same age as most of the first years, thirteen. That's not what made him stand out, though. It was the fact that he had all black on. From head to toe, all black with zero skin exposure. His black hoodie covered his face, so she couldn't see what he looked like.

The boy suddenly turned around and looked at Summer. His facial features were still hidden, but the fact that he was looking straight at her made her feel scared and vulnerable. Her head began to spin when someone tapped on her shoulder. Summer flinched involuntarily at the touch.

"Sum? You okay?" Ben asked retracting his hand quickly. Summer looked at him. "Oh, yeah. I'm...I'm fine..." She trailed off looking at the stage as the third year valedictorian, Isaac, took the stage. As he began his speech, Summer looked towards the boy again. Fortunately his attention wasn't directed at her anymore.

The voice of the mushroom boy were muffled to the brunette, because she was lost in thought. Her head still spun, as she tried to pay attention to the stage. "Kate Hitomi, step forward please." Summer looked up to see the spikey haired girl walking up. In the corner of her eye she saw the boy stand up, and walk out.

Kate was about to begin her speech when the ground began to shake. Mr. Kincaid went to investigate the basement, only to run out screaming moments later. Two giant Tangrowth followed behind him, causing everyone to run away. Chairs were sent flying as the pokemon rampaged. Some people ran out of the building, while others were frozen in fear.

Summer turned to face the Tangrowth, ready to take then head-on. Summer put her hand on her styler, but before she could do anything she heard a cry of pain. Turning herself around, Summer saw Ben lying on the ground next to a chair, he was unconscious and a trail of blood raced down from his forehead.

"Ben!" Summer cried, as she, Casey, and Alexis raced over to him. She began to wipe up the blood, and cover the wound. Kate and a red haired boy were capturing the Tangrowth by the time she was finished. With the help of Casey, Summer carried Ben outside and set him on the grass.

Ben opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Arceus, Sum, what happened to me? My head is pounding." He groaned miserably. Summer helped him to sit up. "You were hit in the head when those Tangrowth came out. You were out like a light, we were all scared." She replied softly.

As he stood, Kate and the red head came out of the building. They each had a few bruises, but seemed satisfied with their work. After sorting everything out, most of the students went upstairs to pack. Ben and Casey went to the docks to see Summer and Alexis off.

"Bye stupid. Try not to make to many girls hate you while I'm gone." Alexis said promptly to her blonde friend. He chuckled. "I won't. Try not to bore anyone to death with your lectures." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Oh haha. Funny. Ugh, see you in a couple months. Bye." She gave a quick wave before walking away. Casey grinned to himself. "She loves me."

"Take care, okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm not there." Ben said to Summer. She just giggled in response. "Only if you don't. I'll bring you back some balloons." Ben paled immediately. "Please don't." Summer laughed, before planting a quick peck on his cheek. "I'll be going now." She said quickly before running off. _'Why did I do that?'_ She thought to herself.

The two girls boarded their separate ships, waving goodbye to each other and their friends as the ships sailed away from the ports, and back to their homes.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Three chapters down! I'm loving writing this so far. I was so excited when I got done with this chapter, because I think it turned out pretty well. This took me a while, and it's not quite as long as my other chapters, but I hope you guys like it. I think I'm going to try to update on Thursdays and Sundays, so keep an eye out. Anyways, that's all for now! Bye!**


	4. Fire

Summer passed by relatively quickly for all four of the friends. They loved being with their families and old friends, but were eager to get back to school for their second year which would bring new opportunites than the first year did.

Well one more opportunity. Other than harder classes and more homework, the only thing that the new seconds years got to look forward to was the always exciting one day internship! It was a privilege that only second years and third years got.

The students who were passing got to travel around the region to work in their future field for one day. They had to wait until towards the end of the year to do so, but it was worth the wait.

"Second year students participating in the one day internship, please report to the front of the school. All others report to the rooms designated to you yesterday." Principal Lamont's voice came over the intercom. The students who were previous chattering away, all excitedly jumped out of there seats. They raced to the front of the school, leaving the students not qualified to go grumbling in their seats.

"Alright students, get with your designated partners. We will assign you your rangers bases momentarily." Ben ran over to Summer, giving her a brief smile. Alexis walked to her partner with a scowl present on her face. The boy whom she would be spending the day with flashed her a flirtatious smile.

Casey was partnered with a short girl who didn't appear very pleased with the situation. He, however, looked quite happy. The principal began calling off names, sending different students different places. "Casey and Ilana to the Union. Ben and Summer to Vientown. Alexis and

Jake to Pueltown. Michelle and..." The principal continued on as the three groups left.

Summer excitedly dragged Ben to their destination. Waving goodbye to her friends when they arrived. The two were quickly greeted when they entered the ranger base. "Hey guys. You here for the one day internship? Whoa, girl, what's with the scar on your arm?" A girl they recognized as Kate asked. Summer just laughed nervously, waving it off before looking around the small base. "Hey, what's that burning smell? Someone cooking?" Ben asked, looking towards the small kitchen.

Summer wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I smell it too." Kate looked to the interns. "Burning? There's not even anything..." The spikey haired girl was interrupted when a burly man bursted into the base. "Kate! The forest is on fire! Get Luana and get out there!" The young ranger nodded before running off to find Luana.

"Are you two from the school?" The students nodded nervously at the intimidating man. "Arceus, I shouldn't be doing this... Can you two help us? We don't need you to try and put out the fire, but we do need to get the pokemon out." Summer and Ben looked at each other. Ben looked unsure, but Summer gave a confident smile. Ben took this as reassurance, and told the man they would.

"Sum. This is really dangerous, so stick close!" The girl snorted. "Sure, Ben. I'll try." Ben rolled his eyes before taking off to the forest. Summer did keep her promise though, and the two stuck together throughout the the mission. "Kay, I think we got 'em all. Let's get the injured ones fixed up." Summer stated, wrapping up a Cherubi's leg. "Okay. Give me..."

Ben was interrupted by a pokemon's distressed cry filling the air. The brunette's eyes widened in horror, and he turned his head toward the forest. "Ben? Oh, Ben you aren't. That fire has gotten terrible!" He just kept his eyes on the forest. The girl sighed. She knew there would be no convincing him. "Sum." Ben said simply.

"Just don't die. Okay?" She huffed, continuing to bandage and treat the forest's pokemon. The boy smiled, and rushed into the fire. He searched around desperately, coughing from the smoke.

He heard the cry again, and followed the sound. He was lead to a small area surrounded completely by trees except in one small area. In the center was a staravia with burnt feathers, and what looked like a broken wing.

Ben attempted to approach the pokemon, but it thrashed wildly. "Calm down!" He pleaded. "You'll hurt yourself!" The bird continued to thrash about. Ben pulled out his school styler, and proceeded to capture the bird. As soon as the capture was over, the staravia just squaked weakly. Ben picked the bird up, and walked toward the exit.

Before he could leave the enclosed area, the exit burst into flames. Ben backed away, only to find he was surrounded by fire. His eyes shifted around desperately, trying and failing to find a way out. Ben sat down with the bird, who was looking at him pitifully. "I'm...gonna die here. Aren't I?" He asked himself.

He looked at the pokemon. "It's okay, bud. If we're going, we're not going alone." Ben hugged the staravia and shut his eyes, waiting to be engulfed by the flames. He could hear Summer calling for him, but he chose not to call out. Suddenly it began to rain. The fire slowly but surely began to die. Ben's eyes popped open, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh man, I'm alive?" He grinned, and picked up the staravia once more. "Let's get outta here."

Ben exited the forest and sat the bird pokemon down. Summer ran to him and pulled him into an embrace. "You're an idiot..." She mumbled, crying into his shirt. "Hey, Sum, calm down. I'm fine." He hugged her gently. "Don't you ever. EVER. Do that again." Ben laughed. "No promises. Now let me treat the staravia."

He let her go and tended to the wounds of the bird. The pokemon were released back into the forest when Kate and Luana walked back out. The staravia, however, refused to leave. "Looks like he's taken a shining to you." Kate laughed. "Really? But... I can't bring him to the school." Ben frowned.

"How about this," Kate began, "I'll look after him, and when you graduate you can have him as your partner." Ben smiled gratefully at Kate, before turning to the staravia. "How bout it, bud? Wanna be my partner when I graduate?" The pokemon flapped its non-broken wing, and gave a soft cry. The brunette ranger laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let's get you two rookies cleaned up, so you can get back to school." Kate said, leading the the student rangers to the bathroom in the back of the base. After washing up, Ben wished his future partner a tearful goodbye. He and Summer left to go back to ranger school, excited to tell others about their exciting day.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **A/N: I barely made the deadline. It's 11:55 right now. I don't know why, but this took a lot longer to write than I expected it to. This is going to be the only chapter I do for their second year at ranger school. I do plan to do two for the third year, though. I don't know where I should send Casey, Summer, Alexis, and Ben after school, though. Suggestions? No matter what, I'm going to focus on Summer. I won't write chapters about the other three if they aren't at the same base. I will have 2-4 chapters of Summer just doing regular ranger stuff before sending her to Oblivia. It won't be too boring though, I promise. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated! Byeeeeeeee!**


	5. Outdoor Class

"Okay class take your seats. We'll be heading outside soon."

It was about half way through the third year, and today was the first and only time outdoor class would be happening for the third years. Everyone in the class chatted away excitedly. No one knew which rangers would be coming, but they were told they were famous.

"What if it's Lunick and Solana. I've always wanted to meet them!"

"No don't be silly. It's obviously Kate and Kellyn. I wrote a fanfiction to prove it."

"I think it'll be Sven and Wendy! Arceus he is so hot!"

Mrs. April looked at her students with humor. It was this way every year. Granted, everyone was a tad disappointed two years ago when Crawford had come, but she knew they would love this year's guests.

The teacher turned her attention to the clock. It was just about time that the two rangers arrived. "Class!" She called, causing everyone to direct their attention to her. "It's time to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her class rushed out the door. She sighed, walking slowly after them.

Summer, Casey, Ben, and Alexis all sat excitedly in the grass in front of pledge stone. They chatted with each other about the questions they planned on asking until Mrs. April walked up to the group of third years with two rangers on her tail.

"Okay third years! These are our guests rangers for today. Meet top rangers Kate and Keith." The rangers waved, and walked in the center of the students. "Okay guys," Keith began, "ask away!"

Hands from all around the circle of students shot up into the air. Mrs. April laughed. This was Kate's second time here, and she still jumped. "Um, you!" Keith yelled, pointing at a small boy with starry eyes. "Is it true you saved Almia from Team Dim Sun?" Kate blushed slightly, but Keith grinned and nodded proudly.

"Who's your favorite pokemon?"

"Paturishu." "Buizel."

"What's it like being a ranger?"

"Incredible."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Haha. No."

"Wanna be my girl, cutie?"

"Casey!"

"Is it true you're dating Kellyn?"

Kate turned scarlet at the thought, before turning nervously to her partner. He just smiled creepily, grabbed hold of Kate, whipped her around, and planted a kiss on her lips. "How's that for an answer, kid?" He grinned. Kate just sighed and pushed him off of her. "But my fanfiction..."

"Anymore people we haven't called on?" Ben's hand shot up into the air like a rocket. Kate noticed this, recognized him, and called on him. "Do you think I'm going to be a good ranger?" Ben smiled widely, hoping for a 'yes.' Kate laughed. "Arceus, Keith, he's just like you." Keith rolled his eyes before looking away. "After your performance at Vien Forest, I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to be great."

Summer raised her hand timidly, debating until the last minute whether or not to ask her question. "Brunette with the key necklace." Keith called. "Oh, um. How often are you put in life threatening situations?"

She cringed as the words left her mouth, yet she didn't regret asking the question. She didn't mind the danger, but she knew her friends would be leaving her soon. She was afraid someone would get hurt, expecially with how stupid Casey and Ben could be.

"Well, kid. I'm not going to stand here and lie to you. The job can be incredibly dangerous. We've lost some great people to dangerous missions. Kate and I have nearly died ourselves a few times. But you know what? Don't let that discourage any of you, because in the end it doesn't matter how much danger you're in, because you save lives. You can help someone live a longer life. You can help keep a family together. That's what really counts."

The group of third years fell silent. Kate looked at her partner dumb-founded. She had never heard him talk like that before. "Wow Keith. You can really preach it, huh?" The ranger smirked. "One of my many, many talents, Katey." The brunette kicked him, before turning her attention to the crowd. "Anymore questions?"

Casey raised his hand again. Kate cleared her thought. "Anymore questions from people who haven't answered?"

A petite black haired girl lifted her hand into the air. She was wearing a school uniform that looked much to big on her, and she had sunglasses on that covered her eyes. "Do you plan on going to Oblivia within the next two years?"

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow. "No, there's already a perfectly capable ranger stationed there, why do you ask?" The girl kept her eyes on the dirt. "Just curious."

"Okay, third years! That's all the time we have for today! Do our top rangers have any closing remarks?" Principal Lamont asked.

"Yeah, actually. To all of you future rangers, mechanics, and operators. Remember that no matter what you are, no matter what you do, you can play a part in saving the day. Whether it be fixing a machine, doing a mission, recharging a styler, or even cheering someone on. You need to think positive, and try to help out. Just do your best, and you'll be fine." Kate smiled to herself as she finished.

"By the way, she spent three days preparing that." Keith snickered, only to be smacked in the back of the head and dragged off. The students watched the two leave, before breaking into a group laughing fit. They all smiled to each other, having been satisfied with the days events.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **A/N: Yay, it's done! This chapter is short, I know and I'm sorry. I've been struggling to make them long. When I get on my account, and I see that people have been reading my story, even if it's only a few, it makes me so happy that I don't know what to do with myself. I'll leave it up to your imagination whether Kate and Keith are a couple, or if Keith is just a perve. The ranger school arc is going to be coming to a close really soon. Next chapter they all graduate, and I send them to their ranger bases. I still don't know where to send them, but I'll figure it out I guess. Okay I'm gonna stop "talking" now. Bye!**


	6. Graduation

Summer couldn't believe the day was actually here.

If three years ago, someone told her that school years would go by in the blink of an eye, she wouldn't have believed them. Though now that it was graduation day, she felt as if it was just yesterday that she was new to the school.

That morning she was given a paper that told what ranger base she would be sent to. Summer was excited to find that she would be headed to Pueltown. However, upon finding that only Ben would be headed there with her, Summer was also sad. Alexis and Casey would be sent to different bases in the Fiore region.

The four friends promised each other that they would all become the top of their jobs, so that they would all be together at the Ranger Union.

Summer was getting ready for graduation, pulling her hair into a bun before leaving to find Alexis. She found her on her bed, going over her valedictorian speech one last time.

"Lexi, calm down. You'll do just fine." Her red-headed friend smiled to her. "I know... It's just, you know how I am. I don't do very well under pressure."

Summer laughed. "Trust me, I'm well aware. Remember that time we were doing a review game in class? It was the last question, and whether out team would win or not was riding on you."

"Yeah, I remember that. I also remember that I puked, and had to be taken to the nurse's office." Alexis sighed. "You really think I'll be okay?" Summer gave her a genuine smile. "I've read your speech. I don't think anyone in the grade could've written a better one."

The soon-to-be mechanic smiled. "Thanks, Sum. Okay, I think I should get ready now." She said, hopping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

An hour later, all the students and visitors were seated and waiting for the ceremony to start. There were also a few first and second years here and there. Among the visitors were Ben's mother, Alexis' parents, and Casey's older sister. Lunick and Solona had also come to see Summer graduate.

Principal Lamont took the stage, clearing his throat to grab the audience's attention. "Welcome to this years graduation, everyone. I think I speak for all the school'd faculty when I say we are so sad to see the student's we've gotten to know and love so much leave us, yet at the same same time we are excited to see what they will accomplish as rangers, operators and mechanics.

"I'd like to ask Miss Alexis Rin, this year's valedictorian to take the stage." The audience clapped loudly as the young girl walked nervously on stage. She took a deep breath before beginning her speech. "Fellow graduates, I'm sure like me you're sad to be leaving the place you've called home for three long but fun years. However, instead of feeling sad about it, I implore you to look towards the future. There are so many wonderful people who came from this school, who've changed this world for the better."

Alexis' voice grew more confident as she continued to speak. "Kate, Keith, Rythmi, Issac, Barlow, Crawford, Spenser, and Elita, just to name a few. I personally think that everyone graduating out of this school today has the potential to be like one of these great leaders, and I can't wait to see how we as a class can change the world. Thank you."

The crowd roared as she walked off the stage. Summer smiled proudly at her friend as she sat back down. "Thank you for that, Alexis. Now if I may, I'd like to welcome this year's class rep to up, Miss Summer Minami." Summer's eyes widened in surprise, before feeling herself being push upward by Ben and Casey. She walked onto the stage as if in a trance. When she was up, Summer looked to the audience and saw Lunick and Solona smiling proudly at her.

She also saw something that unnerved her. The boy dressed in all black. The one she couldn't see any features of. The one she had seen every year at graduation. The one that was staring directly at _her._ Summer began to feel sick. The only time he had ever stared at her was when he caught her stating at him.

"Miss Minami?" Summer snapped back into reality as Principal Lamont called her name. She looked at the looks of her concerned friends before smiling nervously. "Here is your certificate Miss Minami, congratulations." Summer took the paper, and nodded to him before slowly leaving the stage. She saw the boy stand up and leave.

"You okay, Sum? You look sick." Ben asked concerned when the girl sat back down. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

The rest of the ceremony passed by quickly, and before anyone knew it it was time for the graduates to ship out. "Arceus, Lexi, I'm going to miss you so much..." Summer hugged her friend, letting a few tears slip. "I know, Sum. But don't forget our promise. Okay?" The brunette nodded before turning to Casey. "You. You don't be too much of an idiot, okay?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Long as you don't, Dummy." She laughed before turning to Ben who was saying his goodbyes to Alexis and his mom. The ranger walked over to Summer. "You ready to go?" She nodded and the two headed to Vientown.

As soon as they entered the small town, Ben was attacked by a large bird. "Tori!" He cried happily, hugging the staravia. "Tori?" His friend questioned. "Yeah! I came up with it last time I was here. Like it?" Summer laughed. "Sure, Ben. It's great."

"Hey! I have an idea! Tori, think you can fly Summer and I to Pueltown? It's our new base." The bird squawked in approval, and allowed the two rangers to climb on. "Hold on tight, Sum." The girl nodded, as the bird took off into the sky. They both grinned as they headed to their new home.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Okay, I decided to send Summer and Ben to the same base to build their relationship a bit more for what happens later on. Like I previously stated, I won't be writing about Casey or Alexis since their not at the same base. Sorry if you liked them, they'll be back soon. Like I said before, they'll have 2-4 chapters of just regular ranger stuff before heading to Oblivia. Okay I'm done "talking" now. Bye.**


	7. Quests

"Welcome rookies!"

Confetti flew everywhere as Ben, Summer, and Tori entered their new base. They looked around, surprised as the three rangers in the room clapped happily.

"Surprised?" A girl giggled. "I don't blame you. They did this for me two years ago too. We don't get new recruits here often. So when we do, it's a big deal." She gestured to the large amounts of confetti and balloons around the base.

"It's such a large city, though. Why are there so few rangers?" Ben asked, seeing it was just the three of them. "Well... Pueltown is such a quiet place, we don't really need the extra help." A tall skinny man replied. "So, wanna introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Summer, the staravia is Tori, and this is Ben." The brunette replied, giving a quick handshake to everyone in the room. "Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Belle, the tall one is Mike, and the short one who hasn't said anything is Q!" Ben looked at her, confused. "Q? What kind of name is Q?" Mike patted the boy in questions head. "He never talks, so we don't know his name. Q is the what Belle came up with, and he doesn't seem to mind so that's what we use."

"Okay... So wait, if Pueltown is so peaceful, what is it that you guys usually do?" Summer asked. "You know, go around and do quests for people. In fact, that can be your first mission. Go and solve people's problems!"

Ben, Tori and Summer left the base soon after, completely shocked by the attitude of the base leader Belle. "That was certainly...interesting..." Ben mumbled, looking around for anyone in need of assistance. Tori squawked in agreement. Summer laughed. "I don't know, I like them. They're funny."

"I just hope they're not like that all the time. Rangers need to be serious, no matter how peaceful an area is." Ben sighed. "Yeah, but I'm sure they're reliable when it comes down to it."

Most of the quests they did that day were relatively easy. They had to catch a few rattata in a woman's home and find a lost Eevee for a fighting couple. They were about to head back to base when a hysterical woman ran up to them. "Are you two rangers? Please, you have to help me!" She was crying and shaking.

"Whoa ma'am. Calm down. What's wrong?" Ben tried to console her. "M-my son went swimming in Puel Sea a few hours ago, and still hasn't come back... I asked local fishermen if they'd seen him, but nothing! W-what if he's hurt, or..."

The two rangers looked at each other with concern. "Hey, hey... It'll be fine. We'll find your kid, okay?" Summer said, grabbing the lady's hand. "Really? Oh thank you so much!" Summer and Ben smiled at her, and took off towards the harbor.

"Got your aqua lung?" Summer asked when they arrived. Ben simply nodded, gesturing Tori to wait for them there. "Okay then. Let's go." The two dived into the sea.

"See anything?" Ben asked after about ten minutes.

"No, actually. I'm kind of starting to worry. Is that kid really okay?" His partner asked. "I don't know... Hey, do you see that?" Summer turned her attention to where Ben was pointing. She saw a small shadow in the distance, which quickly swam away after she looked at it. Summer didn't know why, but she felt obligated to follow it.

She quickly took off in the direction she saw it flee, surprising her partner. "Hey! What're you doing?" He cried, swimming after her. Summer ignored him, focusing her attention on catching the fleeting silhouette. The shadow, which Summer assumed due to its size and shape was a pokemon, swam towards a collection of rocks. It stopped in front of them, and cried out before disappearing into the water.

Summer stopped in front of the rocks, allowing Ben to catch up with her. "Why'd you go off like that, Sum?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. "Oh... Sorry I just wanted to catch up to that thing. Anyway, we need to find that boy soon. There's no telling what could've happened to him by now."

They resurfaced to look around for any signs of the child. It didn't take long for Ben to notice the unconscious body of a young boy lying on top of one of the rocks. "Sum! I think I found him!" He called climbing on top of the rock. Summer followed behind. "Is he breathing? Does he need CPR?"

Ben shook his head. "He just looks tired to be honest. We should bring him back." Summer nodded, catching a nearby mantine to carry him.

When they arrived on shore, Ben picked up the child. "Thank you, mantine!" Summer called as she released the pokemon back into the sea. Tori snuggled against Ben as soon as he stepped on the dock. "Missed you too, girl." He said, petting her. The boy began to open his eyes, groaning as he did so.

"Hey, kiddo. You feeling alright?" Summer asked him when he was fully awake. "Yeah, kinda. Where am I?" He asked. "The dock in Pueltown. Your mom was worried, and asked us to go find you. What happened." Ben asked after setting him down.

"I remember I was swimming, when I cut my knee and a sharpedo attacked me. I swam away as fast as I could, and eventually it stopped. But I was so far away from land, and I was tired, so I found a rock and passed out. I think... I guess you found me after that?"

Summer nodded, pulling a bandage out of her first-aid kit for the cut he had. "There we go. How about we get you back home now?"

"John!" The boy's mother cried happily when they arrived back to her home. "Mom!" The two hugged, relieved to be back together. "Thank you so much, rangers." The woman said, still hugging her son. "No problem. It's our job after all."

A little while after that, they were finally headed back to base. "Do what do you think that shadow earlier was?" Ben asked suddenly. "I don't really know. But it led us straight to that kid, so that's all that matters." Summer replied casually. "Yeah, I guess so. Makes you wonder though, huh?"

Summer nodded as they arrived at the base. As the two walked inside, she couldn't help but wonder about that mystery in the sea.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Another chapter is done! Okay, I've decided to do another story. That won't stop me from doing the regular updates on this one though. I'll still post chapters on Thursdays and Sundays, so don't worry. I don't really have anything else to say so...review, I guess?**


	8. Bittersweet

Summer and Ben had been rangers in Pueltown for about a year and a half.

In that time, they had accomplished many things. They completed the Almia browser, saved Boyleland from a volcanic eruption, and talked at the ranger school among other things. It shouldn't have come as a surprise when they recieved the letter from the Union, but it came as a shock everyone in their little base.

 _Summer Minami and Ben Natsuya,_

 _After reviewing your many accomplishments throughout your careers as rangers, we here at the union would like to request your presence at the Ranger Union as top rangers. We'll be expecting you to arrive this Saturday by 1:00. Thank you, and congratulations._

 _~Hastings_

"OH. MY. AAAAAHHHH!" Belle screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the base covered their ears in order to avoid going deaf. Tori squawked angrily at her. "I-I know it's awesome, Leader! But c'mon, calm it!" Summer sighed. The letter had arrived about an hour ago, but Belle had just returned from a patrol to find everyone celebrating.

"W-we have to get you packed! You'll leave in an hour!"

"B-but leader it's only Fri-" Ben started. "I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE FREAKING TOP RANGERS. GO GET PACKED!" Ben and Summer jumped, running to their rooms upstairs.

"What is up with her?" Ben asked when they were out of the room. "Belle's only been a leader for about two and a half years. I think she's just excited someone in her base is becoming a top ranger." Summer replied. "Oh. I guess she's always been like that, huh?" Summer giggled, nodded, and walked away.

It took about two hours to get all the preparations complete.

When they walked downstairs, the two top rangers saw Q, Belle, Tori, and Mike waiting with a small gift box at the entrance of the base. "You're late you two!" Belle cried jokingly. "We got you a present!" Mike told them. Q nodded. Belle handed them the box. "Open it together."

Ben and Summer cast each other a glance, before tearing into the paper. They pulled out two necklaces that connected together to form a heart with an R in the center. Summer and Ben each took one, snapping them around their necks. Summer's eye filled with tears, and she hugged the three rangers, surprising them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much..." She murmured. Belle smiled, pulling them all into the embrace, including Ben. "You're gonna be fine!" Their leader cried, letting them go. "You two are the best rangers I know!"

Ben and Summer grinned at each other. "Okay! No more moping about! You three should get going!" Belle cried, shoving the three out the base door. "We're cheering you on!"

Summer, Ben, and Tori walked out, waving goodbye to their old base. "I can't believe it..." Ben muttered. "I know! It feels like we graduated just yesterday!" Tori, who was flying above them, squawked in agreement. "I guess this is the beginning of a new adventure, huh?" Ben said. "Pfft!" Summer snorted. "You're such a cheese head!"

Belle, Q, and Mike waved until the two were out of sight. When they were, they headed inside the base. "They're really not coming back, huh? It's kind of bitter sweet." Mike stated. Belle nodded sadly, and embraced her two friends. The three slid to the floor. It was a strange feeling, being both miserable and overjoyed at the same time. But Mike said it best, it was bittersweet.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **A/N: I barely got this out on time, man. I know it's short, and kinda sucky. I was rushed to get this out because I've been so busy with highschool starting tomorrow and all. I also have another story called Crystal Pines I'm doing on the side, and I have a story request I NEED to get started on. I don't have anymore time to write, but thanks for reading!**


	9. Top Rangers

"So... This is it?"

Summer and Ben had finally arrived at the Union on Tori. Ben pet his partner, signaling her to stay put. "You ready?" Summer asked, squeezing her fists nervously. Ben grabbed her hand without a word, leading her inside.

"Welcome!" A woman with blue hair greeted when they walked in. "Are you two Summer and Ben?" They nodded. "Oh! You're here early! Go on and head up to the third floor. They smiled politely and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called when they arrived at the second floor. "Kate!" The spikey haired girl ran up to them, Keith in tow. "Oh my gosh! You don't know how excited I was when I found out you two were the newest top rangers, I couldn't help but wait here for you! To think, I knew you when you were rookies..."

Summer blushed, while Ben just chuckled nervously. "So, ready to meet Chairperson Erma?" Keith asked. Summer nodded, allowing him to lead her and Ben up the stairs.

They entered what looked like an indoor garden, a giant tree in the center of the room. A short gray-haired woman stood next to a tall white-haired man. "Welcome!" The woman greeted, walking over to them slowly. "I'm Chairperson Erma. This is Professor Hastings." Summer and Ben smiled as a greeting, shaking the hand if both elders.

"We can start as soon as-" suddenly two people burst through the door, panting heavily. "I'm so sorry!" A female voice called from the room's entrance. "Yeah, sorry dudes!" A smacking sound was heard.

Summer and Ben turned, eyes widening when they saw the owner' of the voices. "Alexis! Casey!" They yelled in unison, running to embrace their ranger school friends. "Oh my Arceus! You guys are here too?" Hasting loudly cleared his throat, causing the four sixteen years old to turn on their heels. They faced him obediently, not making a sound.

"It's no coincidence that you four came here at the same time." He stated. "There has been trouble in the otherwise peaceful Oblivia region."

Erma nodded, and picked up the conversation. "We didn't have any spare top rangers, and we needed to send someone there. We here at the Union don't think this will be too bad, just perfect for two rookies." Summer and Beb turned to each other, grinning slightly. "We'll also be sending a mechanic there today for a any emergencies. That would be you, Miss Rin."

"Since the Oblivia region doesn't currently have it's own operator for the rangers there, we needed a new one. Mr. Kurasshu. You may go to your rooms. Miss Rin, please prepare your things to leave." Alexis nodded, giving Casey a peck before running out. Summer and Ben looked confused. When Hastings and Erma left, they questioned him.

"Are you and Lexi...?" Summer began. Casey merely nodded. "You'd be surprised how much time we spent alone with all the rangers gone constantly." Ben shrugged. "I saw it coming." Summer, however, was baffled. "Why didn't you tell us?" She gaped. "It was a surprise. Duh. Oh yeah, surprise."

The two rangers recovered quickly after that, grabbed Tori, and headed to their temporary room. "This is awesome! There's so many famous rangers here! It's like a dream come true!" Ben laughed from his bed. "Yeah, it really is. And we already have a mission? Talk about fast!"

"We'd better get some sleep, big day tommorow. G'night Sum, Tori." The brunette murmured with a yawn. "Night Ben." His partner replied. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall asleep.

 _"I hate you!" A little girl cried. She had tear stains on her face. "W-well... I hate you more!" A young boy yelled back, his face was blurry, you couldn't make out any features. "You're the worst brother ever! I don't wanna see you ever again!" The girl started crying again._

 _"Fine! I'll leave then!" Was the boy's response. He stomped away, leaving the brunette girl crying alone at the edge of a forest. She stood up, wiping away her tears. She walked past trees to exit the forest, hiccuping. In the corner of her eye, the girl could see a man in a green uniform staring in the direction the boy left. He looked like he was planning something. Something bad. She didn't care._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor do I own any of its characters.**

 **A/N: DONE. YAY. I'm going to get straight to the point with this. I'm going on hiatus for this story. When will I be back? I don't know. School's been making it hard to write, and I wanna make new chapters for my other story. I also plan to start a new one. Sorry if this upset you!**

 **Missbrains101: Yes. Yes you can.**

 **Missbrains 101: I try so hard to make them longer. I was rushed for time the last chapter, but I'm trying my best. Thanks for the feedback, I'll try even harder now!**


End file.
